


The Cure

by Zombiesamurai23



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), F/M, M/M, Romance, Smut, Story Arc, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiesamurai23/pseuds/Zombiesamurai23
Summary: Phelic came into Skyrim due to unlucky circumstances and quickly finds out he's the dragonborn. But underneath it all he's a man with demons who tries to hide his sticky fingers and devious ways to keep his hero title. But as he meets the infamous thieves guild he has a chance to accept his true self. Especially with the help of a certain member.
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Sapphire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1-Desire

Chapter 1-Desire

The air still has this chill of wind that even the sun can’t hide…Skyrim is nothing like home. My first day in this Divineless wasteland had a rough introduction, getting stuck between a bullshit war. The only reason my head wasn’t rolling on the stoned ground that day was the unfortunate arrival of that fucking Dragon. My life was saved but at the cost of all those people and their homes. I remember the screams of terror and burning fire scorching Helgen. This land is not for the faint of heart.

I went from an unlucky 22-year-old Redguard that stumbled into a foreign land, to becoming the Thane of Whiterun. Not only that, something called a Dragonborn too…what fuck is going on. I only came to Whiterun to tell the Jarl about that dragons…but more importantly to get pardoned from the “crime” I committed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Hadvar and I escaped Helgen, we stayed with his uncle Alvor, who was perhaps the kindest man in Skyrim. He gave us food and lodging until we were settled and back on our feet. He even guided me in learning smithing. His daughter asked me quite a few questions concerning our fight with the dragon.

However, in truth…I am not that nice of a man. Even in his hospitality I still have my wicked, impulsive wimps. I ended up stealing from his forge while he slept one night. A helmet with one thorn on a side, some armor and a pair of iron boots. Ever since I was young, I have had a compulsion to steal and take as I want. Mother used to berate me constantly from stealing toys and objects from other children and adults. I never grew out of it, so now as a grown man I am a thief.

On top of stealing his wares, I also set eyes on his wife. She noticed me glances at her every now and then and reminded me that she was “spoken for”. That didn’t dishearten me at all. I continued trying to gain her favor by seeming less devious and learning more about her. At certain moments she was annoyed, other times she was enjoying our conversations.

\----------------------------------------------

But in the end, my dalliance with her had to end with Alvor coaxing me to go to Whiterun as soon as possible. At that point, I believed I had failed my objective and cursed myself for preying on this kind man’s spouse. I know it had been awhile since I had the company of a woman, but I should not get distracted so often on what I can’t have.

I packed up to leave one night with a well sharped Warhammer, my stolen armor, and potions and food for the road, when Sigrid approached me.

“You’re heading to Whiterun at last. You’ve taken quite a liking to our little town.” I smirk at her from my leaning position as I finish storing my gear. She is lovely as ever.

“Yes, sadly I must part from Riverwood and follow Alvor’s advice. I do dearly want to protect Skyrim from the winged monsters. Especially this quaint village…” I pause for a moment and stare her down with a grin.

“And all who fill it” I expect her to be repulsed by my risqué attempt at wooing.

“Well you certainly did us a service.” Her tolerance for my stupidity is an even greater level of kindness than her husband’s, who is having a drink at the nearby tavern.

“…It has been a pleasure staying in your home and I thank you for your hospitality and care. Tell Alvor and Dorthe I bid them farewell.” I pick up my things and strap the sack to my back and walk towards the door.

Sigrid pulls me back and spins me round. Before I can acknowledge her sudden movement, captures my mouth with her lips.

“In all your time here, you never paid back my service.” I am baffled at this statement.

“How could I repay you, milady.” Her might and strength prove why her husband loves her as she forces me onto her marriage bed. Without hesitation, I aid her with removing my armor, leaving me in my small clothes, my gear is thrown across the floor hitting a nearby storage chest. Luckily, her daughter was allowed to play with another child in Riverwood at his home, so it was just us in this moment.

“Is it true what they say about Redguards” She breathes out as I am now only in my lower undergarment with her hand hovering above.

“What do you mean-ah” She rips them off and my sword is unsheathed and on display. She looks down and smiles, so I believe what they say is right?

She moves me center on the creaking bed below us, positioning herself above my dick, removing her own garments until her exposed skin is illuminated with the light of the fire near us. I move my hands upward, feeling her stomach, curves, ass and finally reaching her ample breast, squeezing and rubbing them in aware. She loudly moans out and curses at the sensation.

Without clueing me in, she pierces herself with my penis causing me to hit the bed hardly as I seethe up from the pleasure that hits me. The warmth I feel between her walls is hotter than the fires of Helgen, deliciously moist and slick. She is writhing with pleasure.

“Phelic…uh harder.” Following her plea, I join her movement by holding her hips and thrusting as she rocks on my cock.

I’ve never concentrated this much in my life. I’m trying to keep this going as long as it can, this sweet feeling of euphoria I thought to be improbable. I am aware this won’t last forever sadly so I reach my hands up again to give her increasing stimulation by tweaking her bright pink nipples and rubbing her breasts with urgency.

This tactic is successful, she begins to squirm quickly, clutching my staff below making me to spill my seed inside her and she yells out my name as she finishes as well.

“…You…are …breathtaking” I breathe out as she lies on top of me after sliding off my now limp staff. She laughs and runs a hand through my long-dreaded hair, that was now splayed on the bed in different directions. She kisses my lips again, this time I elongate it and intertwine my tongue with hers.

“Someone’s already for more, I need a moment to recover bigger guy.” She feels me rising again, poking her in her abdomen. She moves her hand down to it and rubs me slowly instantly riling me up further. I bury my face in the nape of her neck, leaving small pecks there as she steadily services me with her hand.

“What in the Divines!” I quickly rise from my position to be met with an angry, very drunk Alvor, standing at the foot of the bed. Well shit.

“I will send you in pieces to Sovngarde, you traitorous skeever.” He rushes to grab me, launching himself on the bed but I roll off in time. Sigrid, still unclothed, is shoved by her husband as he tries to climb off the bed and after me again.

He chases me down to the basement level of his home where he corners me. I attempt to begin casting a spell to protect myself but he grabs a sword off a shelf and I fear it is for nothing. He approaches me with his iron sword but before he can strike, he falls over flat on his face onto the floor.

This is due to Sigrid hitting him with a iron kettle from behind. Guess she’s the real hero here.

“Divines, are you alright?”

“Milady I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have caused this. I was so selfish and careless.”

“Phelic, it is alright. Alvor is so drunk he’ll have no memory in the morning…especially after this blow to his head.” She is calmer than anyone would be in this messy night.

“…I should go…” I look down at the unconscious Nordic man and back to her, such a beautiful woman and her poor husband.

“Wait, stay for a bit. He’ll be out for quite a bit.”

\---------------------------------------------------

Sigrid puts Alvor on their marriage bed with my assistance and we sit at her dining table, now fully clothed and exhausted…from the sex and Alvor.

“…Where does this leave us, my dear?”

“I’m not sure. I have been married to Alvor for over 10 years and we have Dorthe. So…”

“I understand…Thank you for everything Sigrid. You have given me more than I deserved.”

“Phelic…” I rise from my seat and grab my bag and walk to the door but I’m not ready to leave just yet.

“I was happy to repay you, m’lady. Such a shame what happened. I would kindly have repaid you several more times.” I could have made love to her all night if it weren’t for our run in with Alvor. At least I got to fuck her once, this memory will keep me warm at night.

“Oh really, you have such gratitude.” She walks over sensually and grabs my neck kissing me, sucking my tongue and rubbing herself against me.

“Mmmm” I pull her closer and grab her rear with both hands. If Alvor wasn’t snoring on the bed right now, I would bend her over and fuck her on that table until everyone in Riverwood was disturbed by her screams. To my dismay, she pulls back from me, removing herself from my grip.

“Just so you know, Alvor can’t hold a candle to you. I haven’t been fucked like that in years.”

“Glad to break that curse.”

“I wish you luck on your quest for Whiterun. Stay safe, Phelic.”

“I bid you farewell, my sweet.”

“Don’t be a stranger.”

“As you wish. Perhaps I will send you letters, well that would be difficult to hide from your husband. But I promise to try, my lovely.”

“Hmm, we’ll see.”

I walk out of the home, sun peeking through clouds but still a bit dark. I light the way with fire in my hand and my weapon and gear on my shoulder. Huh, never been to the Riverwood trader. Wonder what they have for sale.

\-----------------------------------------------

_Song by Meg Myers._

_I have been playing a lot of Skyrim lately and got inspired to do this. I’m trying to start doing longer slow burns in my fics and I really love Sapphire in the game (even though I have to console command our marriage.) So, here’s another series alongside my Stardew and Three Houses fics. Stardew chapters will be uploaded soon, I had a setback when I lost many files on my mac computer and I’m writing these on my other PC. Thank you all for reading._


	2. Chapter 2-All the Right Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phelic's stay in Whiterun has started to take its toll. Sleeping with half the town and being called a hero is not fun anymore.

Chapter 2-All the Right Moves  
“Joining the Companions is an honorable act, my Thane” Lydia is behind me as I walk out of a shop in Whiterun to sell the wares and loot from a bounty quest in a small cave of bandits.  
“Is that so, perhaps this title will gain me more fame in Skyrim. It baffles me how the legacy of a man is so associated to who they swing their sword for.” I joined them for extra gold and more weapons to my arsenal. Apparently, added to my list of good deeds. Working for werewolves in armor, hidden fangs in the form of knights. I hope I’m not bitten when one of them goes on a killing spree of the silver-hands.  
“No, my thane, it is quite a role you have chosen of duty. You deserve the praise for your work.” I wonder if Lydia is spilling these words of empty admiration with other reasons. I would not decline a roll around my bed, it has room for two.  
“Thank you, Lydia…oh, I just forgot, I have some business to attend to tonight. You should head home, it’s very late.” Ysolda has asked me to meet her in her small home behind the alchemist, she asked me to help her with sorting a delivery she has to send to the Khaljit caravans.  
“As you wish, my thane.” She departs, heading done to my humble home. Under that armor she must have quite the figure.  
Time to help a lovely lady in need.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
“By the divines!” Ysolda’s body shakes and quivers as she grips my back as her climax hits her.  
“…Again? I must have been a little too rough.” I pull myself out of her, I didn’t finish this time, but she appears to be close to fainting. A good time to leave then.  
“Phelic…” She breathes out my name staring at me as I stand up next to the bed slowly putting my armor and wear back on.  
“Yes, milady.” I chuckle a little at the sight of her, her hair in various directions across her pillow and sweat along her naked form.  
“You’re leaving?”  
“Unfortunately, I must part from you. I would stay if I could, but I must leave Whiterun at dawn to travel to Riften.”  
“Riften? The thieves overrun, Riften. What awaits you there, my love?”  
It has been a while since a woman has called me such that. It appears that my actions have won over this lady’s favor quite a bit. She liked my tusk far more than the mammoth’s.  
“I need to get an appraisement by the local jewelry salesmen. Don’t worry, my dear, I will be fine.” I grab her chin and give her a small chaste kiss. Ever since my dalliance with Sigrid, my charm has gained me a handful of women around town (and some men surprisingly, recently Ulfberth).  
“Will you return to Whiterun?” She looks woeful at my departure to come.  
“Of course, my sweet. I…” I sit on the bed giving her a heated kiss with my tongue wrapping around hers. “…certainly…” I half lay on her bed, moving my mouth down her body. “…will return…” I bury my face in her red covered sex, licking and kissing it briefly, causing her to call out and hiss in the sudden pleasure. “to my sweet lady”  
“Can’t you stay for a little longer?” She grips my shaft through my underclothes.  
“Mmm, my deepest apologizes, but yes, milady.” I lift myself off her and place my armor back on, walking out of her home into the night.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
“Welcome home, my Thane.”  
“Still awake, Lydia? You didn’t have to wait for me. You should rest.” She rose from her seat near the fire, facing me.  
“I had to make sure that you made it here without harm.”  
“There is no need but thank you.”  
“It is my sworn duty, as your sword by your side.” Sworn duty indeed.  
“You are too good to me, m’lady” I stride over to her hastily. This may be risk, but my sword remains unsatisfied after leaving Ysolda, I only came once while she did three times.  
“Of course, my Thane”  
“I never repay, your kindness. That’s so selfish of me.” I move my hand to cup her cheek.  
“There is no need.” Her usual hard expression is faltering. She doesn’t look comfortable. Am I going too far?  
“Lydia? May I ask you something?”  
“Of course, my Thane.”  
“Is that all you see my as?”  
“As, what?” I remove my hand from her face and back way from her a bit. It is devious of me to attempt to take advantage of this woman sworn to protect me.  
“The Thane of Whiterun. Am I just a figurehead in this town of bravery rather than a simple man?”  
“You are a brave warrior, my Thane. You saved Whiterun from the dragon at the Watchtower and informed the Jarl of the fall of Helgen. You are the dragonborn. You are not a simple man.”  
“…alright…I’ll see you at rise of dawn. I will go rest in my bed. Goodnight, Lydia.” I leave her below as I walk to my bedchambers.  
I came to this land as a young Redguard, now I am forced to live up to this title of paragon. I must uphold this façade of being good and hide my true self. No one can know of my thieving hands and devious nature.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
I leave earlier than originally intended. I pass by a sleeping Lydia down the ladder and through the door with my bag on my back. She has no idea where I was headed, which is how I like it. No longer will I be tethered to this role of good. I will only be the man I truly am, Phelic.  
\-----------------------------------------  
Song by One Republic  
So far, writing this has been quite an enjoyable experience different from my other work. Thanks for reading, until next time.


	3. Chapter 3-This Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally in Riften, Phelic has a brand new start as he enters a place where no one knows his name or what he's done. Looking for answers about a strange jewel, he runs into the infamous Thieves Guild.

Chapter 3-This Girl

Riften, quite a site after a torturing long trip on the traveling cart. Guards try to shake me down at the entrance with an “Entry Fee”, you can’t bullshit a bullshiter. I’ve got too much to do today to deal with idiots, their lucky I’m not in a worse mood.

Soon as I arrive, I am greeted with a grizzly, buff, armored man, asking if “I’m here for trouble”, trouble finds me more often. With divine luck given, he pointed me in the right direction of getting the jewel appraised. Thieves guild? Sounds like a fun crowd.

Lucky comes again in the form of a small favor. A man named Brynjolf offers me some gold if I help him get a man put in jail. With a quick distraction on his end and my sticky fingers, the poor dark elf was dragged off to the keep. Gold was only the small reward; this Nord was the Thieves Guild leader.

\---------------------------------

They call it the Ratway for a reason, bunch of skeevers and hostile nobodies I had to kill to get to the door into this creepy old bar. Now I have a sword at my neck.

“Easy, buddy. I was invited here.” Good think Brynjolf was present to confirm I meant no harm.

“I have three people who refuse to pay what’s due. Handle this and we’ll see about you joining the guild.” All around the bar were death glares from leather armor wearing members. Not a great start.

“Now pay up if you don’t want me to smash something else.” I finish breaking the poor man’s beloved vase and get the gold he owes. Now to return to the bar.

Free new armor and a fence to sell my stolen goods, now it’s worth it. Vex, a veteran guild member, explains that the jewel is part of a crown that has 23 more jewels to complete. I hope its worth a good stack of gold after that headache is down.

After these small tasks, I’m given the tough tasks with the big boys. New job:

  * Burn three beehives
  * Break in the estate
  * Break into the safe
  * Return to Maven



The Estate was not an easy task, there was so many men guarding Goldenglow, if I weren’t smart, I would be floating on the water below. Without Lydia I am on my own, luckily, I’m handy with a bow. I found this Bee shaped artifact, Vex gave me some gold for it and put it up on a shelf in the main guild base. There are many beds around the central square, even have chests for storage.

Even worse was the trip back to Whiterun, I contacted the spy of the rival brewery and went on a horrible trip down a disgusting section covered in Skeevers and a mad mage. For fuck sake, not something I’d expect from thieves. I somehow avoided Lydia around Whiterun, I rather not speak with her since I left unannounced in the night. That conversation would be further unpleasant.

But no, it gets worse from that even. I am sent to Solitude to track a suspicious argonian thief, sneaking around his secret hidden roomed cove, having to avoid guards and try to hold back once I found the slimy bastard. At least I got my fill on stealing his wears and amounts of gold.

Mercer and Brynjolf have discovered that a former foe of the guild has resurfaced and has been tracked down to a sanctum. Before that I need a drink.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You have some nerve coming here after what you did—"

“Alright, alright, yes I know. I need food and some mead, and I got gold. No reason to talk at all.” I get served by one of the victims of my shake downs with an ice wraith cold glare then I head to a small table to eat. I spot a familiar face across from me up against the wall.

I saw this woman arguing with a young lad when I first came into Riften, she’s wearing the guilds armor so she’s one of us. Quite a sight she is. I finish my meal and stride over.

“Hello, there--”

“I have no business with you.”

“Hold on now, just being friendly to my fellow thieve in arms.”

“You’re the new recruit Brynjolf dragged in.”

“I have a name, my milady.”

“Don’t call me that unless you want me to hit you with that tankard.”

“Understood. My name is Phelic.” I move my hand out to shake hands. She doesn’t acknowledge my hand and holds her glare. This woman is quite a spitfire.

“Well then, I will see you around the guild.”

“Wait, since you’re new blood, you’re gonna do me a favor.” A commanding woman is so refreshing.

“What do you desire, mi—m’am” She ignores my rambling luckily.

“I have a someone who’s refusing to pay me what he owes. I need you to handle it. I know Brynjolf had you strongarm the argonian over there.”

“Just doing my job. It wasn’t so much strong-arming, more like calm intimidation.” She once again brushes off my charms.

“Anyway, I need you to go down to his farm and make sure he pays what he owes.” 

“Sounds simple enough.” However, I don’t do things for free. “But, what do I get for my persuasion?”

“Can’t do a favor for a ‘lady’ in need?” She is mocking my previous attempt at chivalry. I breathe out defeated.

“Of course, I can…If I do will you tell me your name?”

“Alright.” Finally getting somewhere with her at last. “Now get it done before I change my mind.”

“Then I bid you farewell. Enjoy your night.” I step away from her and leave the tavern.

I haven’t met a woman like her since back home in Hammerfell. Many women I have bedded lately have been quite docile and tame. I’ve always preferred lovers with fire. It perhaps explains my occasional explorations with men, I enjoy the appearance of strength, physically and within. She definitely showed this, its got me quite riled up.

I just remembered the niece of that woman at the other tavern in town. She was quite gracious when I made her aunt pale when I threatened to expose her habit of opening her legs for the many men of Riften. So gracious that we had a brief encounter out by the lake. Her mouth around my cock was a fair reward. I think its time I taste her nether regions myself. What a productive day.

\------------------------------------------------

_Song by Kungs and Cookin’ On 3 Burners_


	4. Chapter 4-Use Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercer's betrayal gives Phelic a new perspective on the reality of his life as a thief, Sapphire is there to give a hand.

Chapter 4-Use Somebody

“Settle down, Vex” Brynjolf is trying to calm Vex as she is turns red in the face and gritting her teeth. I understand her rage well enough. She may have known Mercer decades before me, but I felt the true depth of his betrayal.

He looted all the gold the guild had collected over the years, under our noses. The bastard had no regard for anyone in Skyrim other than himself. I will make him wish he never struck me with his blade.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sit on the edge of the marbled ground of the Ratway Cistern, hovering my feet above the cold water that runs beneath. I never thought this shitty land could get any worse. But this dirty scoundrel is hard to kill. If execution fails to kill me, neither will poison arrows and backstabbing fuckers.

“Hey, how are you holding up?” Sapphire sits beside me silently, I barely heard her walk behind me. I’m usually completely on my guard but I’m too exhausted to even register anything around me.

“Not well, m’lady.” She no longer chastises me on this title. Even since she told me her name, she has been far kinder than our first meeting. I spent a few days on Riften before I trekked over to meet Mercer, sharing some mead and stories back n forth with her. We are more alike than we thought, her and I. Of course, her story was graver than most I have heard.

“I can imagine, you must have been all over Skyrim by now chasing Mercer.” That’s definitely a good portion why.

“Yes, that…and getting shot and sliced in the chest.” I can still feel the sting and aching pain I felt in that freezing cave. The poison paralyzed me to the ground, leaving me in a haze of green and blur. I watched Mercer speak his venomous words to Karliah before he struck me with his sword. I know that I’m the youngest out of the guild, but out of all the people to use in his twisted plan…

“I’m surprised you’re even sitting here. You must have had barrels of potions.”

“Karliah gave me a very strong one once I woke up outside.” This wasn’t in the contract of joining the Thieves. I must be cursed. “Never mind all that, would you like to take a walk around town perhaps or a grab some mead. I sure could use one after this.”

“Sure. We’ve been robbed after all.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, all this time the thane of Riften has been working for the Thieves Guild.” Just as in Whiterun, in public I am a symbol of justice and grace but underneath a dirty thieving whore. Sapphire sits with me at one of my small tables in my home in Riften, Honeyside, sharing some Alto Wine.

“It’s crazy right, they let me buy this house and give me a new axe while I sneak into the keep at night and steal their jewels.” Its nice to laugh at this corrupt life I live, in truth its always been a laughing matter. I just never found it funny.

“Why do you steal when you have all this now? Being rich gotten too boring?” A close answer.

“That’s part of it. While the citizens of Whiterun and Riften see me as a hero on the surface, I hide the fact I steal from their homes and fuck their wives.” It’s refreshing to be able to rant about the secrets and truths I’ve held inside. She brings out the best and worst of me.

“Then why do you play hero if you’d rather be the “villain” or however you see yourself.”

“I don’t really have choice…” Since the first day in Skyrim I’ve had to protect or fight for someone or something. It seems like my “destiny” or some shit. I didn’t ask to be this dragonborn bullshit.

“What do you mean?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Not everyone believed it unless they saw it. I didn’t at first either.

“Try me.”

“…I’m the Dragonborn…” It feels strange saying it again. Last time I did was in Whiterun after I absorbed the dragon’s soul after I shot it down with my arrows. That was months ago but it felt like eons.

“Wait…what…”

“Just as I thought you wouldn’t belie- “

“No, it’s just…I believe you wouldn’t lie to me…but it’s always been just old wives tales.”

“It’s hard to explain…would you like for me to show you?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Fus!” The force of my voice ripples through the air and causes a rupture on the surface of the lake. Sapphire stands in awe next me after I turn back to her. “Now do you believe, m’lady”

“I’ve only ever dealt with swords and lockpicks, not all that magic and mystics but this is…”

“That’s how I reacted as well.” It’s the only thing I can do so far, that and killing more dragons and taking their souls.

“Does anyone else in the guild know?”

“No, no one else but you. Not even Brynjolf.” She turns to me with a still shocked face.

“…Why did you tell me?”

“I…I trust you.” Trusting a woman, I’ve known for such a short time seems absurd, but it comes strangely easy to me.

“Oh, well…thank you…” She sits on the grass behind me, seemingly still shocked at my reveal.

“Do you think differently of me now?” I sit next to her, very closely this time. I feel so exposed but so relieved all at once.

“Why would I?” She breathes this out, not at all resistant of my close proximity. “Dragonborn or not, your still one of us…as long as don’t…” She gestures at the lake, “Do whatever that was at any of us.”

“Of course not, however, Mercer will not be so lucky.”

“Can you give him a hard hit just for me?”

“I’ll tell him its right from you, ha-ha…” It’s nice to have this moment of finding humor in all this chaos. At first, I thought she would never give me a smile. Every time I saw her around Riften, her face was hard as stone and her heart just as cold. But now I know why she had this persona. Thinking of those bandits who defiled her always makes my blood boil.

“The stars are lovely tonight.” I need to get back to enjoying this time alone with her rather then dwell on the past.

“They are, I usually don’t notice them. Most days I’m either at the tavern or the cistern so I don’t really stay outside long enough to watch them.” She lays back across the grass and I do the same. We sit in this comforting silence, one that won’t last forever…something we want to hold on to.

“Glad I brought out here then…” I lift myself on my elbows and stare down at her, her eyes are dark but full of light. She’s staring up at me plainly but no sign of annoyance. I’m holding myself together as best as I can, the beast inside roars within me. Sapphire isn’t like the girls I’ve triumphed; she’d sooner knock me across my skull then be victim of my charms and attempted seduction. But how I wish to do things with her different than the rest. So slow, with care and passion. I want to make her feel loved, erase the memory of cruel hands and evil intentions of her captors-

“Mmph” I’m stopped suddenly from my thoughts when she pulls me down roughly, capturing my lips. She takes further control of me, forcing my lips apart and sticking her tongue within. I shift myself half on top of her once I somewhat get my thoughts together and join her lip movement.

She flips me over almost immediately and continues dominating my mouth. My head feels reminiscent of the haze of the being shot with arrow. I have no control, something I’ve never let go of. But it feels correct.

Sapphire removes herself and buries her face in my neck. Instead of kisses as I’m use to with my usual trysts, she gives me several bites.

“By the divines!” Obviously, there is pain but at the same time it stirs me up below with a pleasure I’m not accustomed to. She laughs into my neck and removes herself from it and grins above me. “What…I...”

She stops straddling me and stands up and dusts herself off. I’m still on the ground in a daze and riddled with confusion.

“I’m heading back to the Guild, you can walk with me back or you can go back to Honeyside if you want.”

“I…” My mind is still broken from the actions that just occurred, but she is already done with me it seems.

“You have to get rest before you search Mercer’s house.” She gives me her hand to pull me up and I stand awe stricken by her side.

“Alright then.” She always keeps me guessing.

\----------------------------------------------------

_Song by Kings of Leon_

_I still have a lot of story to cover that I’ve done with this character so far in the game. I’m planning to continue a look in their relationship alongside his journey as the dragonborn and other factions and daedrics. Thanks for reading._


	5. Chapter 5-Miracle Mile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killing Mercer is just the tip of the iceberg for Phelic's long journey. However, it is a center piece in his growth from a foolish boy to a hardened man among the nords.

Chapter 5-Miracle Mile

I’m trying my best not to trip over the cape to this outfit, but it moves too much due to the wind inside the sanctum. Once again, I am dragged into matters of the divines and callings of a heroic figure.

To add to the list of titles, Nightingales is another one. I must save the guild’s spout of bad luck is driven by Mercer’s dirty handed ways, taking the skeleton key for his selfish needs. I’m one step closer to vengeance, not just my own but the home away from home I have been for a short while.

“So, shall we head on over then, time is of the essences.” We leave the sanctum into the frozen hearth outside, a long travel awaits and unfortunately, I can’t bring my horse Frost with me. That wouldn’t be fair to the others, but it’s too fucking cold out here, even with the cowl, mask, and dark armor I feel chills that ache my body.

As I tread through the storm, I try to warm myself by remembering the times of bliss I’ve had since I entered this strange land. I feel heat from the memory of a warm bed and a body around me just as a fire would scorch flesh. I could take this moment and relive my meaningless escapades in a cycle to keep my spirits high, however these have no longer brought me pleasure or comfort. Rather than think about getting my cock sucked by a woman I had no real interest in, I refer to the small not as wicked recollections with the one who for once captured my heart. My only reason to be afraid of going to Sovngarde, my divine may care attitude has slipped away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Falmer don’t deserve to lie on this dirty cold rubble, regardless of standing between me and Mercer. Victims of the Dwarves greed and vanity, the eleven people are infamously tethered to a history of injustice and torture from those who seek their misfortune.

“There he is…” Karliah quietly motions to passed locked gate where in the distance we see that sapphic bastard trekking through the cave and slashing through the Falmer as he goes. So close, so far but not far enough, you bitch.

It feels like we are running after him like madmen, but we finally have the fucker. He has the eyes of the statue taken from the Falmer statue and he is attempting to escape.

“Mercer, you fucking skeever filth creatine, you thought you would get away with this!” I clash my sword with his, he blocks to his best abilities at first but he is starting to falter. Soon his sword is thrown across from us landing near by on the ground and before he could blink, I swing my sword clean through his throat and his head tumbles down into the water below. But it’s not over.

“The water is rising!” Brynjolf states the obvious fact that cave is filling with water as he speaks. Quickly I find myself running over to where Mercer’s sword laid and picked it up (as a trophy of his failure). As I do this, I remember a beneficial tool I owned.

“Everyone, take a drink from this and get ready to swim!” I take a swig of a potion I have bought from Tania back at the guild many weeks prior, it’s supposed to give extended air when swimming. The divines have blessed this poor bastard.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riverwood…it was the start of my journey in Skyrim. Helgen may have been where Alduin first appeared but this small town is where I truly took my first steps into trekking this foreign land. Here I am again, visiting for first time since I left, my promise to Alvor completed and almost a year gone by. I feel its time to resolve some parts of my past.

I find the blacksmith sharping an iron sword, not aware of my presence across from him. Last time I crosses paths with him, he tried to kill me…which in all fairness I probably deserved. I hope Sigrid was right that night.

“Hello, old friend.” He raises his head from his work, now seeing me fully or acknowledging me. Its hard to tell how perceptive the old nord is.

“Good evening, Alvor.” Does he remember? “How have things gone since I left?”

“Quite well since you talk to the Jarl. It’s a comfort to have guards to patrol the town, never know when those dragons could swoop down and grab a dog off the ground.” Under that burly exterior, lied a good-humored soul

“Glad to have been an aid in protecting you and the people…”

“Have you talked to Sigrid?” By the divines.

“What?” He’s gonna try to bash my skull on that anvil.

“That you’re here. I’m sure she’ll be happy to see after all the help you’ve given us.”

“Oh, no I haven’t.” My luck has never been so high, it must be from restoring the skeleton key.

“You should go into the house and see her. I know she seems harsh at times, but she truly sees you as a friend, lad.” I was quite friendly with her last time; friendships are sealed with a kiss.

When I enter the couple’s home, I find her down in the lower level reading a book. My feet are quiet in my guild boots, so her head is still tilted towards her novel, so she is none the wiser of my presence.

“Is it a good read, love.” She drops her book from her hands in surprise, my voice cuts through the quiet air like a blade. She stands up and eyes me from across the room. She strides over to me with a perturbed look on her face and I fear this could mean trouble. She slaps me across the face and pulls a few of my dreads.

“You never wrote.” She smashes her lips on mine and backs me against the wall hard, holding my face. She still has the fire; however, I must extinguish. I separate myself from her, removing her hands from my face and backing up.

“Forgive me, my dear, but that can no longer happen.” She looks confused and clearly upset at my rejection. It gives me great guilt that she may have spent her days awaiting my cock. For once in my life…I’ve gone soft on a woman. In two ways perhaps.

“Afraid of Alvor now? That didn’t stop us before.” She grabs at my crotch through my light armor, but I quickly move her hand away.

“Of course not, I have no fear of any man. The issue is not him, Sigrid. In fact it is…a her.” She pushes me hard against the wall and grows redder in the face.

“Another woman! You yourself have said you didn’t believe in tying yourself to just one woman!” She is correct, I have long been weary of matrimony and deep courtship. I preferred animalistic impulses over romantic vices.

“Yes, I have said that…but things have changed…I have changed.”

“I highly doubt you have, you and your silver tongue.” I wonder if that is referring to sex or persuasion. Probably both.

“Sigrid…it has been a year since we met. I am no longer a foolish boy. I couldn’t spend my whole life fucking every woman in every town and call that happiness. I found that there is more to this life here.” As I speak, the truth pours out in a steady flow as a river of relief. “I’ve found that I have so much more to grow and learn from who I used to be. I…I think learned to love.”

Her frown is slowly dissipating on her face into a neutral stare, “Love? That sounds like still a foolish boys dream. Love isn’t a fairy tale, Phelic. You should understand that its not as simple as you speak. If you truly are, it is not solely a thing of happiness. You will see.” She turns away from me and walks back toward the table and retrieves her book. “Now, get out!”

“What?!”

“And never come back. Go to your, “love” and don’t come crawling back when she breaks your heart.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Frost and I arrived at Riften as the sun rise above the stone gates and brings in a pale blue sky, ignored by those around it who truly do not see the beauty of a sunny morning.

The other members of the guild are going about their daily regiments, unaware of my entrance from down the ladder of the secret entry point.

“Welcome back, Lad.”

“Brynjolf, good to see you, my friend.” He approaches me and wraps an arm around my shoulders in a loose hug. He reminds me of one of my uncles back in Hammerfell. Tall, understanding but not wise to fuck with. A factor in calling the guild home.

“Now that you have returned, have you considered my offer.”

“I wasn’t sure you were being completely honest with me before I left to return the key. You can’t be serious, Brynjolf. How can I be our leader after so little time as just a member?”

“How can you not, lad. You killed Mercer, stopped the plot against us and saved the guild. I say that’s plenty of requirements needed to take over.”

“Well, how will this work?”

“It won’t happen right away; we have to get back on our feet and slowly repair the guild to its former glory. But, regardless, the role is yours. Just continue to talk to Delvin and Vex as you always do.”

Before all this, I saw myself as a follower, never a leader. But here I haven’t had a choice, I am the Dragonborn and now the guild master. It was inevitable, no matter how unlikely it seems.

“Back from your trip?” She’s leaning against the stone wall next to her small guild bed, smirking over at me.

“Yes, quite a long ride but I’m glad to be back.” I step in front of her, I feel like a shy little boy trying to talk to a girl he’s sweet on. How does she bring this out of me?

“Glad to see you back.” Her eyes shine a beautiful brown tint and her smile warms my heart. “Want to tell me about it over some mead?”

“Of course, my treat.” I follow her up out of the guild into the graveyard.

“Always with the chivalry, you big softie.”

“It’s in my nature.”

**_Song by Cold War Kids_ **

**_I’m liking how this story has developed so far, the story will go past the couple just getting together. We’ll cover the other major plot points of the game including other factions and the fight against Alduin. Perhaps eventually the DLCs as well but I have to finish playing them first. Thanks for reading, leave comments if you like how it’s going._ **


	6. Tighten Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phelic, now having gotten rid of Mercer and taken the role as Guild leader, gives Sapphire a tour of his home in Riften and has a chance to make his feelings clear.

Chapter 6-Tighten Up

“A lot of armor you’re hoarding in here…”

“I like reminders of the places I’ve been and the people I’ve met.” Here we are, Sapphire and I, in my small home in town. I’m giving her a brief tour around it, unusual it seems as those who end up in my house only get a view of my bed.

“I’ve never seen an axe glow like that. I’m guessing its covered in some weird magic.” She steps in front of my rewarded Axe of Whiterun displayed on the wall, the enchantment shined in the dimly lit light.

“A gift from the Jarl of Whiterun. I brought him a dragon’s head, so he gave me an axe.” I joke about that penultimate day that marked my unfortunate path of destiny, limiting my seek of pleasure.

“Oh right, you’re the dragonborn. Did you really hand him that things head?”

“Of course not, I absorbed its soul, that is far more valuable, haha.” I can easily laugh about this large event of my life with her. Anyone else would find such behavior blasphemous.

“So, do you get an Axe for every soul? Must be very heavy to carry.” Her smile and the laughter in her eyes causes an ache in my chest. I want her to always look this way, to bring her joy. The grim story of her past still lingers in my thoughts, for every moment of pain I will give twice as much love.

“Fortunately, my back will not suffer the pain of carrying that weight of praise. I use the fallen dragon’s soul in order to learn their words.” It’s a difficult concept for most to understand beyond the shout users and greybeards. “I am able to use the powers of dragon’s across Skyrim. Like the shout I showed you before.”

“And here I thought you were just a common thief. Turns out Brynjolf brought a hero into the guild.”

“Oh please, I’m no hero. Just a man who can raise his voice.”

“Do you ever have issue controlling it?”

“Luckily, it doesn’t come out at bad timing…I would of sent women flying out of my bed…” I eye her hungrily without thought. She holds my gaze and smiles. Months prior she would of throttled me for such advances. For quite a while now, we have become closer than expected. I’ve cut off all vices and former conquests due to my pursuit of her heart. No other woman compares.

“Maybe you haven’t met a woman that makes you lose control…” She moves her hand on my chest, I’m wearing a thin set of fine clothes, so I feel the touch of her fingers faintly through the fabric. Daringly, I take her hand in mine and give it a gentle kiss. Her skin has a softness to it, not entirely smooth, definitely shows proof of her hard work but not like the scales of the lizard folk in town. She caressed mangy beard and I kiss her fingertips.

The romantic moment is cut through like a knife as she harshly grips my dreaded head and pushes her lips to mine. My arms wrap around her hips as if letting go would mean losing her. I find myself pushed roughly into an armored mannequin, knocking over the gauntlets, helmet, and wares to the floor.

“Still have control, dragonborn.” She pulls her lips to smugly tease me, I’m melting in her touch and an utter mess.

“Mmmm” I return to her lips with desperation, wanting to savor the bliss covering me. She directs me backwards out of the armor and weapon room, creeping toward my bed. She shoves me hard onto my bed, not a soft landing which almost sends me off of it.

“Take these off.” She hisses as she pulls my shirt roughly. Like an obedient hound, I rush to undress, throwing off each article of clothing with haste until I am left in only my small clothes. “I said all of it!” She barks out half frightening me and the half burning my loins. Soon, I am before her, baring all of me for her eyes to behold.

“What else does my lady desire?” I try to give a smart comment that she doesn’t find amusing. She pulls my hair, to the extend of possibly tearing off and gives me a look that could scare a draugr. My cock is hard as stone, she licks her lips, straddles it and for once I have no idea what devious thing a woman wants to do with me. She grips me hard; I moan out with a voice unfamiliar.

“Look at this, the mighty dragonborn’s sword. Guess we’ll see how strong it is.” She finally, to my great joy, begins to strip off her guild armor and slowly reveal he gorgeous form. Her skin shines in the dim light of the room, her breasts and womanhood still hidden in her remaining small clothes. She notices my eyes roaming her body, “Oh do you want me to take these off.” I nod quickly, but that’s not enough for her.

“You have to say want you want.”

“I want you to take them off.”

“Say it again.”

“Sapphire, please. I beg you. I want to see you.” She shows great pleasure at my feeble begging and finally frees her breasts first.

“You’ve waited for this haven’t, you filthy pervert.”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to touch me?”

“Yes.”

“Where?” She keep asking questions to torture me as I wait to have my fill of the crowned treasure I’ve sought.

“I want to touch your breast…and…”

“And?”

“And…here.” I gesture to the cloth preventing us from becoming one.

“You have to earn it.”

“How?” She moves one of my hands to her breasts.

“Give me a reason to take it off.” I take this as initiative to rub my hand on her soft breast, kneading her nipple gently. I begin give it small pinches and cupping her breast with my hand. She closes her eyes and moans out.

“More…” I bury my face between her chest and give a long sigh. I continue my attention on her left tit with a steadier, moderate rhythm and take the other in my mouth, sucking it with earnest. She runs her fingers through my braided hair and bends back a bit in pleasure. “Mmmm”

After a few moments, I feel her rock back and forth as I continued sucking on her, my erection rubbing her pussy through her undergarments. This friction makes me moan into her chest, sending a vibration that causes her to groan further. I fear this movement will cause an early burst out me before we even truly get started but I in no way want her stop. I begin meeting her rocking with mutual thrusts causing her to grip harder. I’ve fucked so many women, so it seems impossible, but this feels brand new.

“Oh, divines. Enough!” She pulls my head back and pushes me hard on my back. At last, she removes her cloth revealing her wet cunt, eager and awaiting my cock. “You’ve earned it, now lie back and open your mouth.” I’m a bit confused at first but its realized quickly as she shifts forward covering my mouth with her cunt.

“Mmmm” She throws her head back as I move my mouth on her pussy. My tongue darts around, taking in this sweet nectar I seeked. She moves her hips on my face and I grip her ass as she gyrates. The creamy feel of her skin in my hands causes my dick to drip with cum. I might finish myself from eating her pussy, so delicious and wet.

Sapphire moans louder and moves faster on my face. I’m grateful for my neck having the strength to withstand the weight upon it, however I’m happy nonetheless. I’m not used to performing in this position, most of the time the girl is laying on the bed while I move my lips on her. I think this is my favorite way now. She shakes more and more before she finally screeches and wails as she reaches her peak.

“Mmmm” Her juices pour into my mouth and drip down my chin, her sweet honey is ambrosia to my soul.

Once she eases into her orgasm, she unlocks her thighs from my head and moves down to lay flat against me and capture my lips, tasting herself through my mouth. We continue to kiss for a few moments until I feel her shift and reach her hand down to grab my cock. She doesn’t remove her lips for mine as she moves her hips to get into a position to guide my dick inside her. I gasp out at the sudden sensation of warmth and instant bliss around me.

She takes no time to raise herself up and gallop me into oblivion. My hands desperately grip the sides of hips as my eyes roll into the back of my skull as she slides up and down my cock. I feels reminiscent to my first time, this unknown joy that I’d discovered and wanted to do as much as I can. If she’ll let me, I’d do this 3-4 times a day. The room is filled with the sound of slapping flesh, the beautiful gushing volume as she stabs herself with my cock with the speed of a dragon’s flapping wings.

I groan out hardly as I raise myself up to return my face to her breasts and catcher one of her breasts in my mouth while simultaneously beginning to meet her movement with deep thrusts. Its almost too much, too soon but the issue is never the length of time, rather the importance is the goal of mutual pleasure. I’ve had long sessions of sex with plenty of women that ended with little or not all any pleasure for myself. Sapphire, however, knows exactly how to get me there.

I feel myself approaching my end, with luck on my side when Sapphire wraps her arms around me tightly. That indicates her own peak is arriving. Proof is given with her walls clenching around me like a fist as she calls out my name with a screech, I couldn’t imagine escaping her lips before. The grip from her walls makes me ferally growl, flip us over and violently thrust in her, Cumming hard inside her. I feel almost faint afterwards, all my energy drained alongside my cum.

When I come to, I stare down at her, a perplexed look on her face. I’ve been laying on her for a moment now, I realize. Have I made her uncomfortable. By the divines, I shouldn’t have finished this way. This position, does she feel reminiscent of her previous assaults, a lack of control. I remove myself out of fear and try to quickly get off her…landing on the floor…on my semi hard penis.

“Ughhh”

“What the fuck are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself?” I hear her voice but I’m face first on the floor, aching all over. I can barely move, from the pain and from my body still recovering from the sex.

“I…shit.” I move to raise myself and somehow stand. She folds her arms, sitting on the bed facing me. “I’m sorry, love. I just…”

“You what?”

“I thought that after we…”

“Use your words idiot.”

“I got scared I had upset you when I…”

“Why would I be upset? Sit down. What the hell is wrong with you?” I follow her command and sit next to her like an embarrassed little boy.

“I feared when I…finished within you…the position would make you uncomfortable because of…”

“Because of what? Why would that matter if you…because of the bandits who fucked me…” She frowns deeper and sighs in annoyance. “You’re an imbecile.”

“My love, I simply-“

“I am not broken, Phelic.” She roughly grabs my hair and forces me to look straight into her eyes. “I’m not letting my past control me anymore. Especially when I’m getting fucked like this. You’re not a fucking bandit.”

“A thief is a bit close to a bandit isn’t it.” I try to kill the tension with unneeded humor.

“No it isn’t, dumbass. Bandits are cowards and scum. We’re thieves, we’re not cowards…but we’re technically scum to everyone else.”

“Well you’ve definitely stole something of mine…” I hold her hands in mine and bring them up to kiss them. “I’ve never said this to anyone, my dear.”

“Sure you haven’t.” She rolls her eyes and pulls back her hands. She thinks I am up to my wicked, lecherous ways.

“No, I speak only in truth to you. In the time since we have met, it has caused me to cast away the meaningless affairs I had before. I give my heart only to you.” I grab her hand and place it on my heart. “It beats for you, very strange to me. I’ve spent my life so far only feeling things sexual for women, for you I have both.”

“I haven’t even told you my real name.”

“That doesn’t matter, you will always be Sapphire to me.” She blinks for a moment and speaks no words. Instead of responding to my confession, she simply pulls me down on top of her and links our lips.

“Alright then...but you’re still gonna have to win me over and prove you’re a “changed” man.”

“Every day…and every night.”

“Good…now that you’re done being stupid…” She bites my neck and eases me back inside her and once again we are one.

**_(Song by the Black Keys)_ **


	7. Get You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phelic, lost and fearful of himself after killing Grendel the Kind, has found himself in Whiterun once again after over a year away. But no matter where he goes, she will always find him.

Chapter 7-Get You

“Phelic…” Remorse is a strange feeling. I have had little of it, even the long journey I’ve had which is littered with bodies and creatures around me. But do this count as murder. “Phelic.”

I had to leave town, I can’t say how long it may be until I can return. Does anyone truly deserve death? Even the cruelest woman I’ve met in recent years. A bandit is one thing, but someone I’ve seen a few times and know by name. It’s a question of morals truly, sadly I’ve never considered mine. What do I-

“Phelic!” I am pulled from my thoughts by my name screeched out behind me, it wasn’t Ysolda or Lydia. Not the other women in town that had previously shouted it through the echoes of the night.

I’m spun around to meet eyes of rage and a hard slap. This leads me to fall to the ground, somehow from a simple slap, from apparently a strong hand. A familiar one.

“You, miserable bastard. This is where you’ve been.” Sapphire’s anger seems to heat off her face and burn the ground around her. She uses the advantage of my leather-based clothing to pull me up to her face. “You’ve been gone for months!”

“My love…”

“Shut up. Why? After everything. You leave for Windhelm and come back and don’t say word. Then you go and kill the woman in charge of the orphanage then disappear for months.”

“I couldn’t come back after what I’ve done.” I remove her hands from my armor and stand up and dust myself off. “I killed that woman in front of those children.”

“It isn’t like you haven’t killed before?!”

“But not like this…I.” She grabs my head hard and comes close to me.

“That bitch was a monster, she abused those poor children. You are the guild leader, no one is going to act on this. Everyone’s happy she’s dead.”

“What?”

“I just don’t know why you did it. It can’t be just some vigilante bullshit.”

“…A little boy had run away from the orphanage to go back to his house in Windhelm. His parents had died, he was tired of Grendel the Kind hurting him.” It was hard to bring up this course of events. It was a waking nightmare. “He thought…thought I was an assassin. He refused to listen, and I couldn’t stop thinking about the pain he was in.”

“…You did the right thing.”

“How is it the right thing.”

“We are thieves, so we don’t usually take the killing route, but this was personal to you. It was your decision, you made sure she wouldn’t hurt anyone else.” She hugs me to her and holds me tight. “But what wasn’t right was you leaving me and the guild!” She pulls my hair hard and not in a fun way.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Forgive me, forgive me.” She lets go of my hair and hits my chest.

“Oh, you have a lot to be forgiven for…So this is Whiterun, huh?”

“How did you find me?”

“You, idiot. You’re the one who gave us connections here. Of course I’d find out where you were.”

“I’m glad you did.” I grab her waist and stare her down.

“I bet you are.” This earns me another tug on my head.

“Ow, ow. Sorry. Stop, not the hair.”

“Ok, dummy. So, show me around Whiterun. I came all the way here, so I might as well get a tour.”

“Right this way, m’lady.” I rub my sore head and gesture for her to follow me.

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Here we have the marketplace, small on the outside but luckily there are shops inside two.”

“Is there a tavern?”

“Of course, there are many. There’s one just up those stairs, we can head there later if you like. My treat of course as an apologize.”

“Great but not enough.”

“Don’t worry there’s more where that comes from.” I give her a saucy look and we continue walking around.

“Phelic, welcome back.” I have little time to react as I am given a sudden hug.

“Carlotta…pleasure to see you…” I quickly remove her from me, fearing Sapphire’s wrath for the affectionate display.

“So, great to see you back. It’s been forever, Mila has missed you too.”

“Aww little Mila is growing so fast.” I gesture to her across the marketplace at Carlotta’s stand. I may have promised Sapphire my undying loyalty…but I may have forgotten to clear up some previous conquests prior.

“We should have a drink while you are here in town. Catch up on how things have been.” She seems oblivious to Sapphire, openly trying to get us alone. “Oh, who is this?”

“Ah this is…”

“Sapphire and sorry he’s too busy to have a drink tonight.” Before, Carlotta can respond, I’m dragged away into a hidden spot behind the alchemy shop.

“Um…”

“What…the…fuck was that?” She is clearly furious. A blind man could see this.

“I can explain.”

“You said you weren’t involved with anyone else! You promised me!” She pulls me hard by my top. I’m both scared and aroused by her rage, but that is common with us.

“I’m not…I may have forgotten to tell some of my former lovers about us…” Her anger doesn’t waiver. “Only because I’ve been with you in Riften so long. Since I left, I’ve been multiple places, so I haven’t had a chance to interact with any women. I promise you, love. I only have eyes for you. Promise to the divines.”

She once again tugs my hair but does so to pull my lips to hers. I’ve missed her sweet lips; the worst mistake of my life is leaving my sultry seductress behind. I grab her rear and lean us against the wooden wall of the store. I smile against her lips and pulling her harder against me as I can.

“How about you seal that promise to me.” She pulls me from the wall and whisks me away for some much-needed time alone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Soon as we get inside, I kick the door closed and we begin tearing away our armor. Plates, candles, and tankards go flying off my dining table as I swipe my hand across it to clear way for me to lift her onto that table. Our lips almost never separate in these movements and preparations for our lovemaking. She never lets me get to far from her, she holds my head firmly as I continue to link our lips and remove our remaining clothes.

“…you’re so beautiful…” I breathe out in between kissing up and down her body. “You are a divine on earth, granting me this moment and sharing your body with me.” I kiss her breasts and bury my face between them, so warm and comforting, an unfamiliar sensation before but now a state I wish to never leave.

“Save the poetry for the bards. Less talking and more doing.” Per her request move lower and quickly but my mouth on her mound, feasting upon her moist cunt. Her nails dig into my skull and she moans out my name as I continue my attack.

This doesn’t last long, soon she squeezes my head with her legs tightly and screams as her body quakes in relief. Just as soon as it comes, she uses her strength to pull me up to her, tasting her juices on my tongue in a savory kiss. She grabs my cock and forces it inside her, my hands automatically grab her ass and I thrust into her.

“I was a fool to leave you, love! I promise…I vow to you to only love you and to give you the pleasure deserve and continue to prove my love.” I someone get the words out as I pant and sweat from going in and out of her with speed and might I never knew I had.

“Good…I…shit…if you leave again…I’ll find you and you’ll regret it, asshole…” She digs her nails so harshly into my back that she may have drawn blood but all that does it arouse me more.

“I love it when you talk dirty, love…ha-ha…” I can hear the table swaying back and forth, the wet sounds of our slapping flesh and I see her illuminated by the feel candles still standing on the table. This moment is perfect, I never want it to end-

“My thane, you have returned!”

I stop my movements and turn my head around to see Lydia standing at the door behind us. I should have locked the door.

“Who the fuck is she?” I’m still deep inside Sapphire as she looks over behind me at Lydia, not moving from her spot on the table.

“…my guard…Lydia…I need you to give me some privacy…come back later tonight.”

“Yes, my thane.” With that she left, perhaps to go to the tavern or the market. I didn’t really care.

“I’m sorry, my love. I forgot to tell you about her.”

“Why do you need a guard, you’ve never had trouble defending yourself before.”

“She came with my title. She sleeps down here in my small bedroom and used to travel with me for extra assistance in battle, it was just nice to have someone kill a couple bandits with me every now and then.” I had not been in contact with her in so long. I just arrived in town a few days ago and hadn’t been home, I spent most of the days in the different taverns and talking to the Jarl.

“So she’s going to be here the whole time…” The annoyance on her face is clear as day. Lydia never ceases to ruin things.

“She is simply doing her job…however I don’t believe we will be here the whole time…”

“Oh?”

“I’m going home with you of course.” I could see this relieved and appeased her and gained me a smile. “There is nothing or anyone here for me. You are my home, Sapphire. Riften and the Guild is where I belong now.”

“You never cease your fight to woo me, even if you clearly already…” She motions to our position. “…Have me.”

“Maybe we should finish having each other before we leave.” I wiggle my eyebrows at her and rub my hand down her body seductively. She gives me a heated, wet kiss, causing me to fully harden again inside her. This gives me an idea.

I lift her from the edge of the table, still connected her and she wraps her legs around my waist as I hold her up and begin pounding into her in a standing position. She rubs her hands through my dreaded hair and moans my name with no end.

“Don’t stop!”

“Never…sweet divines!”

Even if I am a murderer, I know that I will give any remaining good in my soul to her. She deserves all the love in the land. I will never go back from here, never.

**_Song by Daniel Caesar and Kali Uchis. Thanks for reading._ **


End file.
